Creating a Character
Character Options New Living Pathfinder characters are created at first level using the approved sources listed below. Approved sources: * Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook * Advanced Player's Guide * Online reference documents for the Pathfinder rules. Remember, however, that while online reference documents include other materials for now only rules as presented in the Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook and the APG (exluding Hero points) are allowed. Additional sources may be allowed in the future. Ability Scores Living Pathfinder uses the Purchase system (page 15-16 Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook) to determine ability scores. Use 20 points to purchase abilities but remember no score can drop below 7 nor go above 18 before racial adjustments. In addition, starting age does not modify ability scores negatively or positively. Race and Class At present, only core races and classes are available for play. Skills and Feats Item Creation feats are disallowed. Wizards begin play with Spell Focus instead of Scribe Scroll. Equipment First level characters of any class begin with 150 gold. Finishing Details Hit Points: First level characters begin with maximum hit points for their hit die. Players must also make a notation on their character sheet specifying the method they will use to generate hit points when advancing a level. The options are Roll, using Invisible Castle and providing a link to the roll so that a judge can check it, or Maximum minus 2. Only one option may be selected and it cannot be changed later. Character Sheet #Log into the Living Pathfinder RPG Wiki and 'Create an Article' with the name "Character Name (Player Name)" - where the names of your character and ENWorld User Name would be inserted in the appropriate places. The 'Create an Article' link is in the left sidebar. Use the 'Create a Blank Page' option when it is presented. #When the page comes up, put the following into the text area: #Save the page. (This places the Character Sheet Template on your page) #Edit the page and type in your character information between the < pre > and < /pre > tags in each section. Note that for accurate editing you'll have to click the 'Edit Page' link and then the 'Source' button in the upper right corner. You can also edit one section of the sheet at a time (handy for level ups), but you'll still have to use the 'Source' button. #To make additions to a section (e.g. to add an additional weapon to the 'Weapon Stats' section, simply copy the relevant portion of that section and paste it in the appropriate place. You may delete lines that reference things not relevant to your character (e.g. 'Class 02' or 'Weapon 02') from the sheet if you wish. They are included to indicate the method for adding a class if you choose to multiclass when you level up. If you choose to delete them you can reference the Template (link is on the Home page under 'Player's Guide' section) to see how to add them back in later. #Save the sheet and put a post in the 'Character Generation Rules' discussion with a link to your character, indicating that you're submitting for approval. #Judges will look at the character, and post requests for changes in the 'Character Generation Rules' discussion. Once requests from both reviewing judges have been resolved, the judges will indicate 'Approved' at the bottom of the wiki sheet and add the category 'Approved Characters' to the character. Category:Character Sheet